Surf
by Drop The Bass 97
Summary: Tori uses Surfing for an outlet; but what happens when she meets The Wolf Gang Surfers from Forks, Washington? Will her hobby turn into her future career? Will Jade warm up to her some? Will Leah talk her into surfing with her boys?
1. Chapter 1

**This my first FF so forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Twilight. But I am upset that they are canceling Victorious.**

* * *

The breeze of the sea calmed me as I sat on the beach next to my blue surf board. I took a deep breath of the refreshing air and leaned back onto my elbows and then proceeded to cross my legs. The sand ebgulfed my elbows. I threw my head back and my hair cascaded down my back. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. I allowed myself to smile a little bit. I needed this.

Ever since I've been accepted to Hollywood Arts I've been surfing. Only because of one dark haired goth. She has been making my life at Hollywood Arts a living Hell. Now, I don't hate her. In fact I'm nice to her all the time and even helped her get back with Beck, her boyfriend. Even though on my first day at Hollywood Arts she humiliated me in front of the whole class by pouring coffee on me. I just hate giving up on things. Defiantly people.

Anyway surfing has been a great outlet for me. I haven't told any of my friends about my hobby. Not because I'm ashamed of it; but because this is a type of thing that is just for me. No one else. I haven't even told Andre and he's my bestfriend. My parents aren't home enough to know and Trina. Well, Trina just doesn't care.

I love the ocean. It's calming and safe. Almost like a second home that I can come to. Sometimes a family of orcas will come in the area. At first I would get out of the water. That is until I had a bad day at school and I just didn't care anymore. So I surfed with them. It such a thrill. Like at any minute I could fall off my board and the orcas could swallow me whole. This sensation comes out of nowhere and I just start laughing like a maniac.

I sighed again. 'One More Night' by Maroon 5 began to play. I pressed talk on my IPear.

"Hello," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Tori I was wondering if you would want listen to a song I wrote today." Andre said.

"Yeah sure I'll be home in 20 minutes," I said while starting to pack my stuff up.

"Ok, see you then Tor," He then hung up.

* * *

As soon as I pulled into my driveway I grabbed my surf board off the top of my car and put it in the shed in the backyard. I then dashed up stairs and quickly took a 10 minute shower. I have 5 minutes left. I ran into my room and changed into some comfortable clothes and brushed out my hair. A knock was heard from downstairs. I shouted a quick "Coming" and then dashed downstairs. I opened the door to a smiling Andre and I gave him a hug and smiled back.

"Hey Chica! What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much. You?" I asked.

"Nothing, so let's get straight to the song. That way we can watch a movie afterwards." He said as he walked towards the piano. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

I woke up at 6 A.M and groaned. School the bane of my existance. I love Hollywood Arts don't get me wrong; but why does it have to be so early? I got out of my cozy bed and I ran towards the bathroom. Hopefully Trina's not in there because I have to pee. I saw her about to open the door. I ran into her and closed the door then locked it. I could hear her protests through the door. I didn't pay attention to her though. I really had to pee. I turned on the shower and stripped myself of yesterdays clothes and then got in.

* * *

I was trying to focus on getting my combination right; but Trina was still complaining about this morning.

"Forget it!" I shouted and proceeded to Sickowitz's class with Trina behind me complaing still. I turned around and glared at her. "Look I'm sorry Trina. I've already apologized. I really had to pee!" I yelled. Everyone in the halls stopped and stared at me. Dang it Trina! I continued to walk into the classroom. Sickowitz was nowhere to be found as usual. I sat in the front and waited for Cat or Andre to show up to class. I'm the only one in class so far. I heard the door open and I quickly turned around. It wasn't Cat or Andre. Jade had come through the door, banishing all hope for entertainment. I gave her a smile.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" I asked.

"I don't have enough energy to put up with you Vega. I've only had one cup of coffee and I need 3 to just deal with you alone." I winced at the harshness in her voice. I sighed and turned around. Well I can cross off having a good day today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! Schools been harsh to me and tonight's homecoming! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Victorius.**

**R&R**

* * *

I sat at the lunch table between Andre and Cat who were chatting about the up coming surf compition. I pretended to listen and every few minutes I would nod or hum. The whole school was wired about the surf compition. I could really care less. This means I can't surf for awhile because people will be at the beach 24/7. No more caressing waves, calming sea salt sented air or the smooth feel of my board underneath my feet. Why must this conundrum strike me? I'll miss the ocean and my freedom. I sighed and then a fry hit me in the forehead. I shook my head.

"What the chiz?" I yelled.

"I told you I could get Vega to stop day dreaming." Jade gloated. I shot her glare and whipped the grease from my forehead.

"Who were you day dreaming about Tori? Me?" Rex said and then chuckled. I shot my glare at him also.

"No, it was probably me? Huh, Vega?" Jade then wiggled her eyebrows at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams, Jade. What did you guys want?" I asked a little bit annoyed with Rex and Jade.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to the surf compition this weekend." Andre said and then gave me a smile.

"I don't know." I said hesitantly.

"Oh come on Vega, scared your gonna get hurt." Jade shot.

"No... but I'm surprised you wanna go since your scared of dolphins." I shot back. A chorus of "ooh"'s could be heard.

"You want to go Vega."

"No because I don't want to get charged for child abuse!"

"What are you trying say?"

"I think you know what I'm trying to say!"

"Ladies, Ladies your both beautiful... Ok maybe not the goth." Rex said. Jade took Rex and ripped his head off. Robby screamed and Jade chucked his head and body in the trash. Robby quickly dug through the trash, Jade took him, shoved him all the way into the trash can and began to him down a hill. She dusted herself off and came back to sit down. We all gaped at her.

"You going or not Vega?" She asked while looking at her nails. I nodded while still gaping.

* * *

I grabbed my surfboard off of my car and made my way towards the ocean. Today is the last day I can surf in peace. I ran into the ocean and as soon as I was deep enough, I sat on my board to wait for a wave. I waited for about 5 minuted before a huge monstorous wave appeared. I quickly got into position and began weaving through the wave. I finally washed up on shore and I felt great. I collapsed into the sand and began laughing like a lunatic. I closed my eyes enjoying the sun washing over me. After about 3 minutes a shadow casted over me. I opened my eyes to see and huge Native american man standing over me. I shrieked and scrambled up on my feet. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My names Jacob Black and I wanted to ask you if you were in a surf team." he said.

"Uh... No, It's just a hobby."

"Well that's some type of hobby you've got there. What's your name?"

"Oh sorry, Tori Vega. Nice to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. I have seen anyone ride a wave like that since the compition in Venezuela. Who taught you to ride?"

"No one I taught myself how to 'ride'"

"You should join our team."

"I- Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I have school and this is just something to blow of steam. It's something fun for me to do."

"It's still fun... You just get back a few grand for winning." He grinned and I couldn't stop myself from grinning also. "How about you come to our hotel room and we discuss it there." I shook my head 'no'.

"Come to my place we have drinks and you guys can stay for dinner." He grinned and nodded.

"We'll be there at about 5 O'clock. And there are 9 of us." Holy chiz! Nine? I gave a small, nervous smile and nodded.

"Okay well here's my number, so just call or text me for my address." I said as I handed him a piece of paper that has my number on it. I grabbed my board and ran to my car. I quickly strapped it onto the roof of my car and got in. I grabbed my phone and call Andre.

"Hello?" He asked.

"It's me Tori I need help making a huge dinner for some people I just met." I said.

"Okay be there in 15."

"Thank you Andre!" I shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, homecoming consisted of me getting slapped, kick in the butt and grinded on multipul times... It sucked. And I know you guys don't care so I'll get to it then. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Victorious.**

**R&R**

* * *

I'm an idiot. Andre can't know about the surfing thing. That guy distracted me from the big point. I guess I could tell Andre, even though he might be mad at me for not telling him, He'll still be my best friend. The door bell rang and I dashed towards the door. I quickly opened the door and pulled Andre in and slammed the door.

"I have to tell you something and you might be mad at me." I said.

"I won't be mad Tor." Andre said

"I surf."

"Is that all?" He asked. I nodded and he began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing!"

"Because you were afraid of telling me you surf?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Entertain me some Tor. Why?" He laughing continued.

"Because I kept something from you." His laughing stopped abruptly and his eyes softened.

"Tori you are my best friend. Why would I shun you for that? It's actually pretty cool."

"Really?" He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, that means I don't have to pay to see a wet tee-shirt contest." I shoved him away from me and he laughed.

"Not funny!"

* * *

"Tori the food will be fine." Andre reassured me for the hundredth time.

"How do I look?" I asked frantically.

"Great!"

"Only Great... I need to change." Andre grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Everything's fine. Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know," I said while plopping down onto my velvet red couch. The doorbell rang. Crap. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Jacob's smiling face appeared at the door with a bouquet of white roses.

"Hey," I said quickly while trying to smooth out my dark violet sundress.

"I love your house it's... unique." He said while smiling. I smiled back and made a motion for them to come in. And they are all giants. Great.

"Thanks, this is my friend Andre Harris. Andre this is Jacob and his surf team." I said. Andre and the group of giants shook hands.

"Nice to meet you guys." Andre said politely.

"Same for us," Jacob said. I motioned towards the dinner table. All of them sat a the table some pulling out chairs for each, but one in particular caught my eye. She stood about 6 feet tall and had short black hair. She had her arms crossed in a defensive style. She wore blue converse, khaki shorts and a blue cut off. I walked up to her and pulled out her chair. The mysterious girl cocked her head to the side and gave me a questioning look and the table grew silent.

"My name is Tori Vega." I said while I held out my hand silently asking her to shake it. She grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Leah Clearwater," She said with a confidence. Leah took a seat and began to socialize with others.

* * *

We were all sitting in the living room hanging out talking about our families and friends. So far I've met Seth, Leah, Sam, Paul, Jacob and Quil. They were all so energetic and happy. Leah didn't talk much but her little brother Seth did. He was like a small puppy who needed attention.

"Tori!" Trina yelled from upstairs. Crap!

"What Trina I have guests!" I yelled.

"So what, I'm hungry and you need to cook!" She yelled.

"Dinners on the counter!" I groaned and directed my pout towards Andre. In my peripheral I saw Leah crack a small smile. Trina came charging down the stairs, but soon paused when she saw Jacob. Trina walked slowly over to us like a cougar.

"Why hello! Tori never told me that we were having a group of attractive people here!" She said with a stalker-ish smile.

"Trina. No!" I yelled.

"What I don't bite." she said.

"Uh... I beg to differ. You bit me last week." Andre said. Our guests laughed.

"Oh, Shut up Andrew!"

"It's Andre woman!"

"You guys stop!" I said. The group burst into more giggles. Trina glared at Andre and I. I rolled my eyes at her and she stomped out of the house like a 5 year old. "Sorry about, her she forgot to take her medicine." I joked. The group giggled and then suddenly Jacob cleared his throat. Everyone quickly shut up. 'Wow, I wish Trina obeyed like that' I thought.

"Okay so we are here to discuss with Tori about her entering the surfing competition." Jacob said in serious tone. I guess these guys take this surfing seriously.

"You surf?" Leah asked in disbelief. I nodded and her face scrunched up in confusion.

"So Tori, what type of style do you have?" Seth asked.

"Style?" I asked.

"Your style is the way you move across the wave and what type of inner surfer you have." Sam answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well I'm not sure." I said.

"Grab your board we're about to find out," Jacob said as he headed toward the door.

"But it's late!" I shouted.

"Don't worry you'll be fine Paul muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry my friends for taking so long. I've been going through stuff and I'm really sorry for going off the person who PM me. Just been under pressure and instead of diving into my writing I've been diving into my music to stop the pain. So any ways. Allons-y!**

Leah P.O.V

I'm kind peeved the guys found a new surfer without me. I don't care that it was just a coincidence. They cam to the hotel all pumped about a dinner at some girls house, but they refused to let me ditch. Her name's Tori and I hate that name. I bet she's some preppy local who acts like she can surf. I doubt she's any good and probably has some daddy issues. Well, I guess I could use some humor.

* * *

When I walked into Tori's house I was confused. It wasn't over the top and she wasn't trashy. Tan skin, white teeth, and normal clothes. She was polite and sorta funny. I guess the guys did a nice job of picking her out. Now all I have to do is make sure she can surf, because if she can't surf then there is no way she will be on our team.

* * *

The guys talked her into going to the beach tonight to surf and I gotta say I'm looking forward to it. I rode with Tori and Andre because the guys were complaining that it was too cramped.

"So Leah, how long have you been surfing." Andre asked.

"Since I was about 6. Started to surf for compition at the age of 11." I said. Tori smiled to herself and turned up the radio. The song mirrors by Justin Timberlake.

"Aren't you something to admire, cause your shine something like a mirror and I can't help, but notice you reflect in this heart of mine." Tori sang.

"If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find. Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side." Andre sang.

"Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul. I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go," They both sang, "Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through. You just gotta be strong." Tori reached her hand toward Andre as he drove. "Cause I don't wanna lose you now. I'm lookin' right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart, Is a space that now you hold. Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you baby, it was easy Comin' back into you once I figured it out, You were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror, My mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me. And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one. Cause it's like you're my mirror, My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me." and that's how our drive went for the rest of the time. They are both wonderful singers and I'm amazed that they got me to sing along with them. They even knew some songs by silver sun pickups, fall out boy, and shinedown. They are just fantastic, but I can't let them know that yet.


End file.
